Aizen's Secret
by ShinySaphire
Summary: One shot about Aizen and the 3rd seat of his squad an OC while he's in the process of betraying the soul society. This is basically the same story I had up before, but a cleaner version.


'_Run, just keep running,'_ Sakuno says to herself as she runs through the Seireitei with a big smile on her face, her short blond hair fluttering in the wind. This was how Sakuno played hide and seek with her eldest brother and captain of squad 13, Jūshirō. She was sure that she was running a hundred miles a minute, but as a five year old she had a great imagination like that. As Sakuno is running she's scooped up into someone's arms, but doesn't know who, because they picked her up from behind. Her back is against their chest and their arms are under her knees as they carry her. Curious Sakuno tilts her head up to see who captured her, "Sōsuke!" she declare happily recognizing the lieutenant of squad 5.

"Playing hide and seek again, Sakuno?" Aizen asks looking down at her.

"I was, but now I get to hang out with you!" Sakuno declare smiling at him.

"No, I've got to take you back to Captain Ukitake, and finish my errands for my Captain," Aizen said to her disappointment.

"Please, Shinji won't mind!" she says referring to his captain. Sakuno gives Aizen her best puppy eyes, which are resistible.

"All right, but only for a little while," Aizen says.

"Yes!" Sakuno says happily and he continues to carry her around like that while he does his errands. Lucky for Sakuno, a little while, got her all the way back to the office he and Captain Hirako shared. He sat down in his chair with Sakuno sitting in his lap like she had done so many other times. "Wow Sōsuke, you have a lot of paperwork," she said looking over his desk.

Shinji comes into the room from his office and sees her sitting in Aizen's lap, "Babysitting again?" Shinji asks Aizen.

Before Aizen has the chance to respond, "I'm not a baby!" she says defiantly crossing her arms over her chest.

Aizen rests his chin on Sakuno's head and she feels her face heat up as she blushes, "She'll behave Captain, I promise," he says knowing the effect this closeness is having on Sakuno.

"Just make sure you get that paperwork done," the captain says before walking back into his office. Aizen keeps his chin rested lightly on her blonde head as he does the paperwork and she just sits quietly, her purple eyes watching him work. It starts to get late and she starts feeling sleepy, her eyes flutter as she tries to keep them open, and yawns escape her mouth more and more frequently. The lieutenant places a small couch pillow on the end of his desk for Sakuno to lay her head on as she falls asleep.

A little while later, "I thought I would find her here," Ukitake says in the doorway looking at Sakuno as she sleeps.

"She was running around," he pauses and looks down at Sakuno. "I planned on bringing her back to you, but you know how persuasive she can be," Aizen said with a smile.

The tall white haired captain nods in agreement as he walks over to Aizen. Sakuno wakes from her slumber as Aizen hands her to her big brother, "Hi Onii-san," she says with a small sleepy smile.

"I found you, Sakuno," he says putting a blanket over her, since she was not wearing a coat and its cold outside. Sakuno yawns and nods. In Ukitake's arms she turns towards him as she falls back asleep. Jūshirō thanks Sōsuke for taking care of Sakuno then leaves taking her home.

The next day Sakuno wakes up in her room like every morning. After getting dressed she heads to the kitchen, Jushiro is already gone, but out of her 5 other brothers and one other sister someone is there to take care of her. "Jushiro said he doesn't want you running around the Seireitei anymore or bugging other Shinigami, okay Sakuno?" Anci her older sister says as she dresses Sakuno 'properly'.

"But then what am I to do?" she asked. Anci suggests coming to her house and playing with her children. Like all Sakuno's siblings, Anci is much older than Sakuno is. It wasn't a bad suggestion Sakuno just wanted to follow around Sōsuke or Jūshirō instead. Unfortunately, she didn't get that option so she has to go to her sister's house where Sakuno remains until Jūshirō comes to take her home. There has been several times where it was discussed whether Sakuno should move in with one of her married siblings full time, but Sakuno always protests to the end of the earth and Jūshirō shares her sentiment but has a calm way of expressing it unlike Sakuno. The Ukitake family put her on a short leash, which she hated. So Sakuno would sneak away from whichever sibling's house she was staying and do exactly what her brother didn't want, but Aizen never complained.

Eventually 'for her own good' Sakuno got sent to stay with Hiroto, the second oldest boy in the family. This brother lived outside of the Seireitei in the countryside so it was the ideal place to send her. It was okay there, but it wasn't home and Sakuno decided that when the time came she would go to the Academy to become a Shinigami, so then no one could tell her that she couldn't run around the Seireitei.

Regrettably, it took several years before anyone would even consider letting Sakuno apply, but consideration only led to a few more years of waiting. On her first try for the exam Sakuno passed with high enough scores to land in the first class. From there things only got better, she was hoping to graduate in less time than needed like a few other select few had, but Jushiro used his influence to make sure Sakuno stayed for the full six years. During those years she got to take a calligraphy class with Aizen as the teacher, but there were so many people in it that he never even saw her. Once Sakuno had graduated she was expecting to be placed in a squad, but instead she was sent to the world of the living to kill hollows and do other soul reaper duties for almost 90 years.

Today Sakuno is finally returning to the Seireitei, and has a meeting to be appointed to a squad. With so much time passed her blonde hair is long and grown out, Sakuno looks around the age of 19 even though she's older than 100. The whole family gathers to welcome Sakuno home, and she finds her eldest brother's health has completely changed and all the anger she felt towards him for sending her away disappears, although Sakuno still resents some of her other siblings. "You should have told me you were sick Onii-san, I would have behaved better," Sakuno said with a smile to Jūshirō.

"It wouldn't be fair to ask you to worry about me, Sakuno," he answers smiling back. Sakuno understands where he's coming from, and now she realizes why their games of hide and seek never really worked.

As she waits for her meeting with the head captain Sakuno walks around the Seireitei, _'So strange how much bigger everything feels when you're a short kid,'_ Sakuno thinks as she looks up one of the walls when she hears a familiar voice. Looking down the wall to her left is none other than Sōsuke, Aizen. Without putting much thought into it she runs over to him and hugs him from behind, "Sōsuke-chan!" she says happily, not knowing his status has changed and should be addressed more respectably.

Sakuno was five the last time Aizen saw her and she is no longer a kid, so she is unrecognizable to him. However, Aizen is never known for being rude. He politely removes her arms from around him and faces Sakuno standing next to a puzzled looking girl with dark hair pulled into a bun held in a tied blue cloth. Sakuno notices this girl has the squad 5 lieutenant armband, not Aizen. Then she also sees that Aizen is the one with the captain's haori for squad 5. "Oh I'm sorry Jūshirō didn't tell me you had become captain of your squad, what happen to that grouchy Shinji?" Sakuno asked with a smile not realizing Aizen has no idea who she is.

Mentioning knowing Jūshirō and giving her a good look over helps a light bulb go off in the captain's brain, "Sakuno?" he says still unsure if the beautiful young women in front of him could possibly be the cute, fun, little girl he knew.

"Uh-huh," Sakuno says with a smile.

Looking her up and down once more, "You, uh… have… gotten… taller," he says somewhat flustered by her feminine attributes.

"I'm glad to see you haven't changed at all!" she says still smiling.

Momo clears her throat mostly to get Aizen to stop gawking at her, which she didn't notice at all, "Oh uh this is Momo, Hinamori, my lieutenant," says Aizen.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakuno, Ukitake," she introduces herself.

Momo acknowledges Sakuno with a nod then turns to Aizen, "Shouldn't we get going Captain?" she asks.

This saddens Sakuno, since it had been so long since she had seen him. For a brief second she wishes she could go back to being that small little child that Aizen would happily lug around in his arms. "You go on ahead Momo, I'll be there soon," he says to Sakuno's delight.

Reluctantly she leaves the two alone. "I can't stay long, but it's good to see you Sakuno," Aizen says as he gently pulls Sakuno into a hug.

"That's okay I just wanted to say hi, S… uh Captain Aizen," she says catching herself.

He slowly pulls out of the hug, "You can still call me Sosuke when we're alone," he says smiling at her. "I should go now, but stop by my office sometime and we can catch up."

"Okay I'd like that," Sakuno says still smiling.

The captain begins to leave then turns back to her, "I might even let you sit on my lap," he says with a wink, and Sakuno feels her cheeks warm up and her heart begins to race as she waves to him goodbye for the time.

A few moments later she is summoned to the head captain's office. Sitting quietly she waits, the door opens and in comes the old man Sakuno use to call Ojii-san since she didn't have a grandfather and he was old even way back then. "Welcome back to the soul society, Miss Sakuno," Yamamoto's old voice said.

"Thank you head Captain," Sakuno says with a respectful bow.

"With all your experience and high grades from the academy, I'm sure you're expecting to get a lieutenant position, but you won't be," he says like a slap in the face.

'_Alrighty then why not just give me my assignment, instead of telling me what I'm not going to get you old grandpa!'_ Sakuno thinks inside her head while remaining completely calm on the outside. "That's alright, I didn't have any expectations of which seat I would get, only to be placed where I'm needed," Sakuno tells him truthfully.

"Good," the old man says then he turns to leave. "I'll be back with your assignment."

After he leaves Sakuno hangs her head, "Why did I sit in here for the first 15 minutes after I was summoned if he wasn't getting my assignment," she says out loud, but just above a whisper. A half an hour goes by and Yamamoto finally comes back into the room. He gives a piece of paper to his lieutenant who hands it to her, then without a word they both leave. Just as Sakuno is about to explode over the time she just wasted she looks down to see, "3rd seat of Squad 5, under Captain Sosuke, Aizen." A big smile comes to her face, finally things were going to be like they were, at least that's what Sakuno thought. So she heads to the squad five barracks.

At the squad five office that Sakuno is well familiar with she goes in to find that nothing about it has changed, expect the names on the door and now Aizen's desk belongs to Momo. "Hello Momo, nice to see you again," Sakuno smiles. "Or do you prefer lieutenant Hinamori?" she adds real quick.

"Momo is fine. I'm sorry, but the captain is out for a meeting, but I'll be happy to let him know you stopped by," Momo responds.

"Well, that's okay I think I should stay until he gets back, unless I can just give this to you?" Sakuno asks showing Momo her assignment paper.

"Oh, I see," she says looking at it.

"So is there anything I can do to help you?" Sakuno asks with a friendly smile.

"Um…" she says looking around. Sakuno notices that the young lieutenant has a large pile of paperwork on her desk.

"Can I help you with your paperwork, there sure is a lot there," Sakuno offers.

Looking down at the large pile on her desk, "Have you ever done paperwork before?" she asked looking a bit worried.

"No, but I use to watch Aizen do it for hours, so I should be a professional," Sakuno responds.

"Oh well if you wouldn't mind it would be a big help," Momo says handing Sakuno a small pile of papers.

She takes those plus some more, since Sakuno knew Momo just doesn't want to burden her when it was Momo's responsibility. "I don't mind at all! I'll start with these and come back for more later," she says. Time passes and it begins to get late Sakuno has done over half of Momo's paperwork for her.

A few hours later Aizen comes back seeing Momo getting ready to leave, "Momo you're still here I would have thought you would have done home hours ago?" he says.

"I wanted to get this all done," Momo says smiling at Aizen.

"Such a great Lieutenant," Aizen says smiling at her then he sees the assignment paper on her desk. "So we got a new 3rd seat, did he look strong to you?" Aizen asks. The last 3rd seat died fighting one of Aizen's hollow experiments so he's hoping for a better Shinigami to go up against his experiments. Of course no one, but a very select few knows this.

"Um well I'm not sure about strength, but she's great at paperwork," Momo says pointing to Sakuno sleeping. She has her head resting in her folded arms that are on the couch, she is sitting next to.

Aizen looks over seeing Sakuno sleeping with the large pile of done paperwork on the coffee table. He smiles, _'It put her to sleep watching me do paperwork so I guess it's not surprising that doing it herself puts her to sleep,'_ Aizen thinks. "You've done good work today Momo, you should go on home and get some sleep, feel free to come in a little late if you still feel sleepy in the morning."

"Thank you Captain that's so very kind of you!" Momo says gathering her things and leaves.

He waits until Momo leaves then walks over to Sakuno. Sitting on the coffee table Aizen just stares at her, _'You've grown so beautiful, Sakuno,'_ Aizen thinks as he moves some of her blonde hair from her face. Standing Aizen leans down and picks Sakuno up bridal style and carries Sakuno to her room in the squad 5 living quarters.

As he carries her Sakuno wakes up, "Sosuke?" she asks.

"Yes Sakuno," he answers.

"I'm your 3rd seat isn't that great?" she asked half asleep. Before he can answer, "Now we'll never be apart again." Aizen is planning on leaving the soul society in less than a month and it saddens him to hear her say this knowing he's going to let her down. For Sakuno's sake he agrees with her on both statements. Sakuno drifts in and out of sleep saying random things while he takes her home. As Aizen sets Sakuno on her bed, "I'm sorry you have to take care of me again, but someday I'll take care of you," Sakuno says half asleep.

"And when will that be?" he asks in a whisper so she won't wake up more and realize what she is saying.

"When we're married," Sakuno says not understanding what she's saying. "I'll make you really happy," Sakuno smiles as she falls asleep for the remainder of the night.

Aizen watches Sakuno sleep for a while, leaning down he kisses her forehead, "I wish that could be," he says then leaves.

The next morning Sakuno wakes up in her squad 5 room, which she has never been in before so at first she is really confused and she doesn't remember how she got home so she's also a little worried. All of Sakuno's things were moved into the room and there is even some food in the small kitchen. After showering and getting dressed she heads to Aizen's office to see what she is suppose to be doing. "Hi Captain!" she says with a big smile. "Where's Momo?" Sakuno asks noticing the lieutenant is not at her desk.

"Hello Sakuno," Aizen says with a warm smile. He's sitting on the couch in the main room. Setting down his tea cup, "She stayed up late last night doing paperwork so I told her she could come in late," he answers. "Sleep well?" he asks with a small smirk. That's when she realizes it must have been Aizen who took her home. Sakuno suddenly feels embarrassed it wasn't the captain's job to take care of her. "Come sit with me Sakuno, I'm very interested in what I missed."

As she goes to sit down on the couch Aizen gently pulls Sakuno down onto his lap. This shocks and embarrasses her and she's glad he can't see her red face. Aizen hugs Sakuno around her stomach and rests his head on her shoulder, "It's not the same," Sakuno says quietly.

"No?" he asks. Then Aizen's snuggles her closer. "I think it's much better," Aizen whispers into her ear. Sakuno is sure that she is still asleep and that this couldn't possibly be happening. "You know Sakuno if I had known they were going to send you away from me, I would have offered to take care of you myself. I know you'd be an angel for me," he says and she feels him snuggle her.

"Really Sosuke? I was an annoying little kid my whole family couldn't handle me," Sakuno says unsure if she could really believe him. She was also trying not to focus on the awkward situation the Captain was creating.

"Well that's not really a fair statement your brother was beginning to get too sick to take care of you, but as far as I'm concerned you were never annoying to me. I enjoyed spending time with you," Aizen says.

That's one of the reasons Aizen meant so much to Sakuno when everyone else treated her like a burden, he treated her like Jushiro did, important and valuable. "Have you ever been to the world of the living?" Sakuno asks to get away from the deep conversation that was tugging at her heart.

"Yes, but tell me about your adventures and everything you saw," Aizen responds, so she does. As Aizen is telling Sakuno what she missed, he suddenly flash steps to the other side of the couch. Momo comes in, so Sakuno guesses he sensed her coming and didn't want to be found in such an inappropriate position, especially as a captain. "Good morning Momo you well rested?"

"Yes Captain thank you." Then she turns to Sakuno, "Hello Sakuno, thanks so much for all the paperwork you did for me," Momo says still smiling.

Sakuno smiles back at her, "No problem, anything for my commanding officers."

A couple weeks go by and things are great. There aren't any more weird intimate moments with Aizen, although Sakuno does feel him looking at her a lot when she is in the office. The execution of Rukia is well known and so is the intrusion of the ryoka. It's just Sakuno and Aizen in the office at the moment. "Sosuke, it's not fair," Sakuno says referring to the execution. Then she goes on to explain why it's not fair.

Aizen walks over to Sakuno and cups her face gently, "My sweet, innocent Sakuno, how very right you are," he says smiling at her.

"Would you keep it a secret if I secretly hope that the ryoka saves her and they get away without getting in trouble?" Sakuno asks childishly.

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine," Aizen responds.

"And what's yours?" Sakuno asks playfully.

He removes his hands from Sakuno's face and wraps them around her waist pulling her close, "I love my 3rd seat, but I'm afraid she'll think I'm a creepy, because you see I've known her since she was very little…" Aizen says wearing the most lovable smile Sakuno has ever seen him use.

"I don't think that's creepy Sosuke, I love you too!" Sakuno declares hugging him. He wanted Sakuno to know that he loved her before leaving her for good, hoping that would somehow make his betrayal easier for Sakuno to handle. Aizen pulls out of the hug and kisses Sakuno very deeply and passionately.

The two of them are still very close Aizen's forehead is resting against Sakuno's and their lips are an inch apart. She feels him gently stroke her cheek while still remaining the same closeness, "I'll always love you, no matter what, you understand?" he asks.

"Of course, and nothing could ever stop me from loving you, Sosuke!" Sakuno declares closing the small distance between their lips. Aizen inwardly smiles knowing that she couldn't possibly mean that considering every evil he's done and is still going to do. The two continue to kiss and even make out a little until they both sense Momo coming back. Aizen gives Sakuno a quick peck on the lips before flash stepping to his office.

A few nights later Sakuno had been visiting with some of her friends from different squads. It was late and Sakuno was walking home. "Should you be out here all by yourself? There are dangerous ryoka wondering through the Seireitei," Aizen asks while hugging Sakuno from behind.

"Well I guess I'm lucky to have such a nice Captain to escort me to my barracks," she says with a giggle. He smiles then takes her hand as they walk. They talk about various things on the way there, and he walks her all the way to her door, not just the barracks.

At Sakuno's door after she unlocked it she turns to Aizen to say goodnight but he kisses her before she has the chance. As the kiss intensives Sakuno gets pressed up against the door at least until Aizen pulls away. "You still like sweet candy?" he asks since she loved it as a kid.

"Oh yes. Why do you ask?" she asks.

Aizen pulls a piece of candy out of his pocket that is wrapped in plastic, "I thought you might want this, I'm not a big sweets fan and who better to give it to then my sweet 3rd seat."

"Thank you, Sosuke! You're the sweet one," she says unwrapping then popping the piece of candy in her mouth.

This makes Aizen smile. "Good night, Sakuno." Aizen says running his hand through her hair.

"Night, Captain," she says with a slight blush.

Sakuno gets ready for bed and starts to feel a bit odd like she might be getting sick. So she goes to bed quickly hoping that if she gets a good enough night sleep she'll be fine in the morning.

What she didn't know was that the piece of candy that Aizen gave her contained a virus that would make her sick for a full 24 hours, he didn't want her to have to witnesses or get involved in the events that he had planned that day.

So the extra sleep didn't do her any good and when she woke up the following morning she couldn't even get out of bed she felt so sick. She did manage to use a communication butterfly to let Aizen know she was sick and wouldn't be able to perform her duties. Of course this didn't come as a surprise to him. One of her siblings comes over to look in on her and later Aizen checks up on her wanting to make sure it wasn't making her too sick.

The next day Sakuno wakes up feeling like herself again and all signs of being sick were done. She was looking forward to seeing Sosuke so she hops in the shower, gets dressed and makes sure that she looks extra pretty. There is a desperate knock at the door as she is eating breakfast. Quickly Sakuno answers it, at the door is Fujimaru Kudo the 4th seat of squad 5. He's out of breath and looks terrible. "What's the matter?" Sakuno asks surprised to see him this way since he was usually laid back.

"It's Momo she's been imprisoned for attacking Captain Ichimaru," Fujimaru says.

"Why in the world would she do that?" Sakuno asks before he can answer another question rushes into her head. "Wait why are you telling me this, isn't Aizen taking care of it?" Sakuno says. Fujimaru looks away from her like he has the answer for both questions but is afraid to tell her.

"The Captain… he…" Fujimaru begins, but is interrupted by an intercom of the head captain.

"Be on full alert it's possible the ryoka may be responsible for killing Captain Sosuke, Aizen," the head captain Yamamoto says.

Sakuno feels her heart shatter into a million pieces, so many things go through her mind at once, and she wishes more than anything she could slam the door and cry in her room and never leave. _'Aizen wouldn't want that,'_ Sakuno thinks to herself. _'He would want me to help Momo and the squad in any way I could,'_ she reasons. Holding back the tears, "Take me to Momo," Sakuno says. She follows Fujimaru silently since she didn't really know what to say. At the cell, she sees the lieutenant of squad 10 Rangiku leaving. She nods to Sakuno sympathetically as she goes by. "Hi Momo how are…"

"He's gone! Gin killed him! I tried to avenge him but Izuru stopped me, but I still will!" she says interrupting Sakuno's attempt to ask how the lieutenant was handling the current situation. Sakuno can see Momo has completely lost her mind, it was always obvious that she worshiped Aizen, but Sakuno never expected his death to cause a psychotic break.

"Momo I don't think Aizen would want you attacking other Captains, especially Gin they've been friends for…" Sakuno starts to say but Momo interrupts again.

"What would you know about my Captain!" she says surprising Sakuno. "Just go!" she says turning her back to Sakuno. Passing it off as grief she honors Momo's request, as she leaves Sakuno hears the sound of paper, but doesn't think anything of it. Back at the office Sakuno wants to distract herself, because all she can think about is how sad and lonely she is.

"Fujimaru?" she calls down the hall.

"Yeah?" he calls back popping his head out from another room.

"Where is all the paperwork?" Sakuno asks.

"Captain Hitsugaya took it, he's an old friend of Momo's." he explains.

"Well I'm going to go get it back there is no need for him to do it, he's got his own to do," Sakuno says leaving. _'People must think there is something wrong with me, just going about work as usual. But I know if I stop for even a second to think about it I'll…'_ Sakuno thinks but stops herself from seeing the thought to the end because tears are escaping her eyes and she feels faint. She rests for a moment before continuing on to see the squad 10 captain.

Back in the squad 5 office Sakuno sits down at Aizen's desk and does the paperwork she got from Toshiro. While she is working she hears a soft knock followed by "Sakuno are you here?"

She smiles, just the person she needed. After jumping out of the chair Sakuno runs to the next room where Jushiro is standing with open arms. As they hug, "I just can't believe he's gone, Onii-san," Sakuno says as she begins to cry.

"I know he meant a lot to you," Jushiro says holding his sister tighter. Sakuno starts crying again and Jushiro stays for a while, there isn't much talking and Kiyone comes to get him for some reason.

A few days later on the day of Rukia's execution, Sakuno watches as Rukia gets put up there, _'Isn't Aizen's death, enough death for everyone to bare right now?'_ she thinks. Just as the young girl is about to be killed an orange haired ryoka appears and stops it, and then Jushiro and Captain Shunsui destroys the Sōkyoku. The head captain is very upset about this and the two go off to fight with the head captain.

Then war breaks out and everyone starts fighting. Sakuno has always hated fighting for no real reason and to her this fight is silly because Rukia shouldn't have been sent to execution anyway. Unfortunately, staying out of the fight wasn't an option so she fights on Rukia's side. After fighting some soul reapers so Renji can get away, Sakuno decides to follow the ryoka to see if they need help.

She is half way down the stairs from Sokyoku hill when Isane's announcement of Aizen, Gin and Tosen's betrayal is heard. "That's just not possible," she says out loud frozen in place. The ryoka of whom she was trying to catch up with run past her saying stuff about Rukia and Renji. If it's possible Sakuno's already shattered heart breaks even more as she thinks that Aizen was probably just using her and never cared for her at all, at least not since Sakuno had been back. But then she remembers that he said he loved her no matter what and that's when Sakuno truly realizes he wanted her to know that for when this exact time came up. A few moments later Sakuno hears the ryoka yelling to each other and she feels some very strong spiritual pressure.

By the time Sakuno reaches the top of the hill everyone is there, and among them she sees Aizen being held by Soifon and Yoruichi's swords, Gin too has a sword to his throat by Rangiku. Then a moment later the three of them an encircled by yellow light and Menos Grande are at the top of it. Sakuno slowly comes up behind Jushiro as he talks to Aizen about how he's joined with the hollows and that he's become corrupt.

From behind her older brother Sakuno watches as Aizen takes off his glasses and changes his hair and she can't help but think, _'He looks so much hotter that way!'_ As he's saying goodbye to everyone he sees Sakuno and she doesn't know what to do, so she does the first thing that comes natural when Aizen looks at her, smile. Aizen could see it was a sad one, but why wouldn't it be. Just before he reaches the top Aizen disappears for a second and in the next second Sakuno finds herself looking down at Jushiro and all the other soul reapers, the warm arms around her belong to Aizen.

"I thought it would be better to leave you here, so you didn't have to be involved, but I can see in your eyes you would much rather come with me, right?" Aizen whispers to Sakuno as he hugs her from behind.

"Yes Sosuke!" Sakuno cries turning in his arms and kissing him with a little too much excitement then she meant to display. Sakuno had jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist in this excitement and had also forgotten that everyone below was watching.

"You remembered," Aizen smiled.

"I did," she says smiling back at him. The window closes and she disappears with Aizen into Hueco Mundo and soon after Las Noches where Sakuno spends most of her time by Aizen's side.


End file.
